At Odds
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Duo has always looked on at Heero from afar, never having the guts to tell Heero how he feels. So when a third party comes along and tells Heero that Duo likes him, how will Duo convince him that it's the truth.


Title: At Odds

Author: Hells-angel8

Pairing: 2+1+2 Duo's pov

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own the G-boys or Gundam Wing.

Summary: Duo has always looked on at Heero from afar, never having the guts to tell Heero how he feels. So when a third party comes along and tells Heero that Duo likes him, how will Duo convince him that it's the truth.

Archive: 1x2ML, gwsafehouse, hellfireangel LJ, and whoever wants to archive it, just ask.

Warnings: Angst/sap. Un-betaed, so there might be mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have always prided myself on telling the truth. It was one of my many sayings during the war. I run and hide, but I never tell a lie. It was my motto. It's still my motto. So when rumours started to spread that I liked my partner Heero Yuy, more than just a partner. He came up to me and asked me if it was true.

I said yes.

He stood there and stared at me for a minute before frowning and turning away then practically ran away from me. I couldn't do anything, but stand there and watched like I always have. I didn't go after him. I couldn't. I would see him at home any way when the day was over. Hopefully, he wouldn't kill me.

I pulled up in front of our apartment and looked up at it from within the car. I think a part of me was afriad of even going in there and trying to explain, or if need be, defend myself from him.

The sun was setting fast and I knew that if Heero were home he would've had the lights on already. I looked up at our front window that faced the street, but there wasn't any light coming from it. Heero's car wasn't in the lot either I noticed as I glanced at it.

That was odd.

Taking a deep breath, I finally shut off my car and got out, remembering to lock the door with the remote as I walked up the path to the door. I climbed the steps and stopped at our door and tried the door knob. The door was still locked and I slowly unlocked it. Maybe if I did it slowly the door wouldn't creak too much and alert Heero. I tried it.

The door slowly opened and I noticed that I wasn't mistaken. There weren't any lights on and as I walked through each of the rooms further, I knew I was by myself.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked over to my closet and started to change out of my uniform. I'd rather be in comfortable loose clothes when and if Heero decided to come after me.

Okay, maybe I was over reacting, but to know that Heero knew I liked him and his reaction at the office was making me nervous. He didn't say a word to me when he left and I took it as a bad sign. I couldn't help it. Heero meant so much to me and someone blew any chance I might have had to get with him. I would just have to accept it and move on. I wonder if he'll make me move out of the apartment?

I hoped not. I had no where else to go.

I wandered back out into the living room and stopped. The light wasn't on before and I hadn't turned it on when I came in. I also didn't shut the door, but it was closed and locked. My keys were sitting on the coffee table like the usually were when I forgot to take them out of the door and Heero would put them there for me to...

Shit! Heero was home!

I turned and looked up and saw my partner and roommate standing in front of me with a bottle of water in his hand half drunk. I tried to summon a weak smile, but failed miserably.

"Hey Heero." He looked up at me, but didn't say anything. He just sat his water bottle down on the floor. The silence stretched for a long time and I finally swallowed and stepped closer to him. He stayed where he was and didn't move at all.

"Uh... Do you want me to order take out for dinner?" No response. "Well, I'm going to order a pizza with extra cheese and mushrooms. I know you like it so we'll have that for dinner okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heero asked, his eyes staring into mine darkly.

I gulped and took a step back. I wasn't prepared for an interrogation. I thought he would just lash out at me and beat me dead. I guess I lucked out after all.

"Look Heero, I thought you would kill me if you ever found out, so I didn't tell you. I wasn't ready to and someone decided to tell you any way. Honestly, I was going to tell you when I felt the time was right, but now you probably hate my guts. Am I right? I mean what straight guy wants a gay one to be his roommate?"

Heero didn't say anything and I couldn't help but fill the silence. The lump in my throat made it hard for me to continue, but I kept talking just to say anything that might save me.

"Was it so bad to learn I liked you? We're best friends so shouldn't I feel something for my best friend? I thought it was pretty obvious that I did and you never shoved me away before. But I guess everything is different, huh?"

Heero shrugged and sighed, looking away from me. He wasn't helping me with his silence and I finally asked the one question I need to know the answer to.

"Do you want me to move out?" I whispered. I didn't really want to, but if Heero-

"NO!" He shouted and I looked up at him. I trembled at his outburst and was half afraid he decided to come and beat me to a bloody pulp any way. He came over to me and I was paralyzed. His hands gripped my upper arms firmly, but it didn't hurt. He was holding me so I couldn't get away.

I started to panic and wanted to pull away and get out of there as fast as I could. Heero's touch was electric and it made my mind go blank for a minute before my training kicked in. Maybe I could-

"I don't want you to move out Duo and I don't want you hiding your feelings from me!" He said. His grip loosened and I thought for a minute he was going to let me go. I was wrong.

Those strong, lean arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest and I realized belatedly, he was hugging me.

Heero, my best friend, the least touchy feely person I knew, was hugging me.

"Heero?" I called, but he just hugged me tighter.

"I don't want you to leave. I feel the same way towards you. I like you too." _What? _My mind was racing at this new information. He felt the same? But he couldn't. Relena would have a fit.

"Heero, what about Relena?"

"What about her? Why are you bringing her up?" He growled.

"Don't you love her?" I felt him shudder.

"No. I don't feel anything towards her, but friendship and even that's hard to do since she's always after me."

"You mean it?" _Was it too much for me to hope that I had a chance?_

"Yes, I mean it. I like you and I didn't even wait for it to slip out so someone could tell you either, now did I?"

"Nope you didn't. So I'm not moving out and you aren't going to punch me into a bloody pulp?"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay. I just had to check. So pizza sounds good for dinner?" I asked brightly and finally returned his embrace.

"As long as it has extra cheese and mushrooms, I'll eat it." He said and let me go.

"Okay." I went and dialed the pizza place and placed our order, watching Heero loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt while heading to his bedroom. Maybe I would get to see more of what was hidden underneath all of those clothes one day. Maybe even we could go out on dates and have dinner out some place and do things afterwards.

Maybe we would fall in love with each other and stay together forever.

I could only hope so.

xxxxxx

The End.

Please review!


End file.
